


Guess the House by the boots

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Series: illusionist [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dark Fantasy, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: A faceless man called Illusionist opens his mansion's doors to the struggling Wizards and Witches post-war. No one knows him and no one dares to ask. He is lethal and deadly, he seems to know everybody inside out. the visitors rather make the consensual choice of drowning themselves in Decadence and debauchery.  if you wish to visit the Illusionist's Mansion, you will have to get hold of the last Malfoy- the key to the Master of the disguise.She is not Hermione Granger when she is at the Illusionist's Mansion. A master of disguise, who can make you feel alive once again. The war has left its scars so deep that many of Magical Britain frequent his secluded property to spend a few hours, drowning themselves in Decadence and debauchery. She had heard the whispers but never did she imagine herself serving a few hours as its doorkeeper. (not something I will generally write)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Other(s)
Series: illusionist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Restricted Section: Write It Wednesday Drabbles





	Guess the House by the boots

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my AU and OCs.

**Guess the house by the boots**

Each time the door opened, the first thing Hermione Granger felt was the chilling winter winds gushing inside the long foray. She was kneeling right in front of it, Her blindfold in place, her three clamps tied together to a long t-shaped chain keeping her alive and alert. She was wearing a ring gag and it kept her jaw opened wide. Wide enough to warm up every guest who took fancy of her. Her hands were tied behind the back of her head and her legs were wide open. 

_The guests could touch her over, but her orders were rigid. “Hummingbird, you are to warm them up, hard enough for my party, but soft enough to breed my other slaves according to their own pleasure. Don’t worry, you can play a guessing game, in case you are bored and feel too left out. Our guests will be wearing Hogwarts house colours shoes, but not their original ones. You are to guess it, by their touch. Since you are too keen to feel again.”_

_She had swallowed hard, her back still stinging from the fifty strokes. He spoke again, running his calloused palm over the red bare flesh,” You may ask a question?”_

_She whispered, still rubbing herself over his clothed lap, trying to get some relief, “ Master Illusionist, but the blindfold?”_

_He trailed his gloved fingers over her exposed holes and sensitive folds and chuckled,” Hmmm, I won’t tie it too tight, will leave just a little gap for you to see the colours. Once the party is over, you can collect your reward after you tell me your observations. I don’t wish to join this party personally, I would rather watch your performance by the door.”_

A Ravenclaw coloured boot was rubbing her thigh lazily as she tried hard not to choke around the twitching hardness. The man groaned and pushed her off, muttering, “caramello dolce, I wish I could have some more fun with you.”

There was another guest, who loved pinching and twisting her clamped and ached nipples while she kept bobbing her head against his groin. He smelt of green apples, though his boots were golden with red patterns.

There was one who took his time with her. Trailing his fingers over her pale flesh studying her features closely, till she could feel his breath coming in whiffs of warm air. He had even rubbed his knuckles over her face. It was then that she had caught sight of his freckles. She didn’t get much time to warm him up for the party, from where the moans and screams were now reaching her and exciting her. His parting gift was ten toe taps on her over sensitive folds, a tug at her t- shaped chain. His boots were black and yellow.

She had nearly screamed, but in the end, she had bit her lips hard enough, reminding herself she had a reward to collect. She heard him whisper his appreciation,” In an hour I will come and collect you. Well done Humming Bird.”

The promise of spending a night in the arms of an Illusionist who smelt of exotic spices and potions, which did not involve sleeping. 


End file.
